steven_universe_fanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kryształowi Rebelianci odc.4 - Lekcja Łączenia
Lekcja Łączenia jest czwartym odcinkiem z serii Kryształowi Rebelianci. Streszczenie Apatyt uczy się fuzji. Fabuła Od wizyty wrogów minął tydzień. Apatyt śpi. Jest godzina trzecia rano. Do pokoju Niebieskiego weszła Perła. Próbowała go obudzić. -C-coo-oo? – wymamrotał Apatyt – Perła? Co ty robisz tu tak rano? -Czas na trening! – wykrzyknęła pobudzona. -Jest trzecia rano! Daj pospać! – zdenerwował się Niebieski. -Przecież czas jest iluzją! Z resztą, klejnoty nie potrzebują snu! – mówiła Kremowa. -Ehh, no dobra. Będę w salonie za 10 minut – wymamrotał zdenerwowany klejnot. Gdy Apatyt wyszedł z pokoju wszyscy już na niego czekali. Nawet Bursztyn, mimo, że ona niczego go nie uczy. Postanowili ćwiczyć na dworze, gdyż potrzebne jest im dużo wolnej przestrzeni. Tej nocy las był piękny (zapomniałem dodać, że mieszkają w lesie w okolicy pięknej łąki z rzeczką). Wyruszyli na polanę. Bursztyn i Lobo siedzieli razem pod wiśnią i przyglądali się całej sytuacji. -Dzisiaj będziemy uczyć się fuzji! – powiedziała z zachwytem Perła. Apatyt dostał zastrzyku energii. Widział to zjawisko między tymi samymi klejnotami, lecz nigdy w nim nie uczestniczył. Perła od razu zaczęła wyjaśniać: -Fuzja jest bardzo ciężką techniką. Potrzeba do niej wiele cierpliwości i trudu. Fuzja zachodzi między dwoma lub więcej klejnotami podczas tańca. Taniec nie może być taki sam, musi on zostać wykonany w podobnych stylach. Ja i Agat zaprezentujemy ci to! Po tym zdaniu zaczęła się strasznie tym jarać. Agat jednak zachowała powagę. Perła widząc to uspokoiła się. -Zacznijmy więc – powiedziała z powagą Zielona. Ich taniec był bardzo spokojny i elegancki. Była w nim też nutka baletu. Pod koniec ich klejnoty zaczęły świecić. Agat pochyliła Perłę i zaszło do połączenia. Fuzja miała jedną parę oczu lecz dwie pary rąk. -Niektóre fuzje zawierają dodatkowe kończyny a niektóre nie. Wygląd fuzji zależy od relacji między klejnotami. Jeśli klejnoty przykładowo kochają się fuzja jest stabilna i nie zawiera dodatkowych kończyn (chodź czasami mogą się zdarzyć). Jednak na przykład klejnoty się nienawidzą to fuzja zawiera dodatkowe kończyny przykładowo dwa tułowia. Wtedy połączenie jest niestabilne. Klejnoty posiadają różne nazwy. Od połączonych nazw do jakiś minerałów. Przykładowo ja jestem Tsavoryt, lecz wolę być nazywana Tsa. Fuzje zawierają też bronie. Posiadają bronie wszystkich klejnotów, chociaż mogą je połączyć i powstanie własna broń. Ja przykładowo mam takie cudeńko! W tym momencie fuzja przywołała broń Perły i Agatu. Złączyła je, błysnęło światło i powstała podkaszarka. Broń działała jak piła, potrafi być uruchomiona i przeciąć obiekt bardzo szybko. -Fuzje zawierają te same moce co klejnoty. Przykładowo nie ma tak, że ta mądra część to Agat a zwinna to Perła. Wszystkie umiejętności się łączą. W tym momencie fuzja się rozłączyła. -Teraz zaprezentuj nam czego się nauczyłeś! Połączmy się! – podjarała się Perła. Zaczęli tańczyć. Apatyt ciągle się plątał, przewracał i deptał stopy Perle. Potem spróbował z Agat. Było tak samo. Gdy w końcu się udało, klejnot Agat świecił, lecz Apatytu nie. -Cóż, on chyba nie potrafi się połączyć – wyszeptała Perła do Agat. -Ehh, trudno - odparła ze smutkiem Zielona. Po południu smutny Apatyt wyszedł z domu. Było mu przykro, że nie potrafi się połączyć. Wszedł na szczyt góry, usiadł przy krawędzi i rozmyślał. Zauważył, że ktoś wchodzi do niego. Postać usiadła obok. Była to Bursztyn. -Co się stało? Rzadko jesteś taki smutny – pytał się klejnot. -Eh nic takiego. Słabo rozumiem te lekcje. Fuzja jest trudna. Nigdy jej nie zrozumiem – żalił się Niebieski. -Mogę ci w tym pomóc . Jestem mistrzem łączenia – powiedziała Bursztyn. -Jak mi pomożesz? Bursztyn wstała, podała rękę do Apatytu. -Chcesz się połączyć? – spytała z uśmieszkiem. Apatyt otworzył szeroko oczy. Był zdziwiony propozycją koleżanki. Pomyślał z 10 sekund i dał rękę przyjaciółce. Zaczęli tańczyć. Ich taniec był bardzo elegancki. Bursztyn położyła rękę na ramieniu Apatytu a Niebieski na jej tali. Robili ósemki, kółka i świetnie się przy tym bawili. Na końcu przytulili się i złączyli się. -Ehhh… co się… ja… COO?! Połączyłem się! W końcu! To jest… NIESAMOWITE – cieszyła się fuzja – ale jesteśmy wysocy… ja jestem… jestem jedną osobą… jestem… fuzją… Fuzja zeskoczyła z góry. Wpadła na jakieś drzewo. -Hehehe… ale frajda! Musze wszystkim to pokazać! -I jak? – powiedziała fuzja pokazując się KR. -Łiiiiii! Umiesz się łączyć! – krzyczała Perła. -Spokój Perło! I jak się czujesz? – spytała Agat. -Świetnie! Ale lepiej się rozdzielę – powiedział Chalkantyt (bo tak nazywała się fuzja). Teraz każdy miał czas dla siebie. Apatyt poszedł spać, by być gotowy na jutrzejszą misję. Będzie ona jedną z tych trudniejszych. Bohaterowie * Zielony Agat * Niebieski Apatyt * Kremowa Perła * Bursztyn * Lobo * Chalkantyt (debiut) * Tsavoryt (debiut) Ciekawostki * W tym odcinku Apatyt stworzył swoją pierwszą fuzję. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kryształowi Rebelianci Kategoria:Kreatywność SapperiXd